


Final Fantasy XV Oneshots

by LittleMightXO



Series: Final Fantasy XV Oneshots [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Smut, Suggestions, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMightXO/pseuds/LittleMightXO
Summary: Sooooo I've decided to create this series of Oneshots since I have been dying to do so for a while.Its nice to take a small break after any on going series.This one is a little fluffy and fairly smutty.... so yeah! Hope you'll like it!I will take any suggestions with scenario ideas!





	Final Fantasy XV Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I've decided to create this series of Oneshots since I have been dying to do so for a while.  
> Its nice to take a small break after any on going series.   
> This one is a little fluffy and fairly smutty.... so yeah! Hope you'll like it!  
> I will take any suggestions with scenario ideas!

Lights glimmered on the streets of Insomnia. You watched the passing cars from above taking in the intoxicating smoke of your joint. The smell of the herb mixed with the lingering scent of metal and rust was relaxing, reminding you that it was time to put your feet up and enjoy the scenery. It was unfortunate that the stars were nearly impossible to catch because of the city, but the twinkling lights from the skyscrapers sort of made up for it, even though everything was man made. You let the drug work its magic as it relaxed every muscle in your body. Soothing the aches you got from any fierce battles and training you endured. After the time spent out of the city with your hunter companions you were happy to have the time away from them.   
“Hey y/n you home?” You heard a friendly voice echo through your small flat. Guests were the last thing you expected this time of night. “Oh there you are. Hey whats the smell?” Prompto peaked his head through the sliding glass door. Watching as you took the last drag off the papers before ashing the roach and sticking in a plastic baggy and store it in a metal lock box you kept outside.  
“Hey Prom. Why are you in my apartment?” You sighed opening the door widen enough to step in. Looking at your phone it read 9:00 pm it was a little late for any guests. You just wanted to curl up with a good movie before you passed out. The numbing warm effects you were feeling gave a dopey vibe making your crush's suspicion rise.  
“Were you just,,,” He pointed out as you rolled over the edge of your couch resting your head.  
“Yes that was a joint, why are you acting so surprised?” You took a deep breath closing your eyes.   
“Its sorta unlike you, you know...” The blonde set a bag down on your coffee table before joining you on the other couch. “Do the others know!?”  
You laugh halfheartedly.”Of course they do! I mean Iggy is my next door neighbor, Gladio's apartment is under mine and I mean... Noct isn't stupid. You were the only one left out of the loop my friend.” You opened an eye to look up at the prying boy arms, Crossed in a pout.   
“That's so unfair!”  
“Why? I never thought I was a big issue.” You sat up and stretched. He was ruining your mojo. Flipping on the T.V you put on a documentary about animals. “Why are you here?”  
“Well,,,I got bored and everyone's busy so I figured I'd come see you...” Oh great... you were last resort.”I can leave if you want...”  
“Whats the point, you're already here. Make yourself at home.” Getting up you headed to your kitchen for a soda. Prompto took off his jacket revealing his usual outfit. His tight leather pants and a black vest with a black bandana tied around his biceps. He smiled, with a light pink painting under his freckled face. Your heart melted. He was the cutest thing that's ever existed on this god forsaken planet. Not to mention that body of his. He was slender and a slightly shorter than the rest but damn was he built... especially those arms. And the sky blue eyes you could sink into every day of your life.  
To be fair you never had the opportunity to spend much time with him, but when you did it was like the sun was shinning and his aura made others smile. While the two of you sat there watching a show you snacked on a plate of meat, cheese and crackers. The crunching filling in the silence between the two of you. “Say y/n?” Looking at him, he looked back at you shyly. “Do you think...I could try it?” Instantly a smile curved around on your lips, quickly accepting his request.  
“Never thought you'd ask.” With a pep in your step you opened the door to your balcony once more. Prompto had just realized what you were wearing. A pair of short shorts and tight tank top with lack of bra. Of course you didn't really care, what you had you were more than willing to show off with pride. Prompto shifted uncomfortably feeling the pants he wore was probably a bad choice.  
You sat at the small table and chairs that decorated your balcony, offering him a seat. “I'm warning you now...” You spoke grinding the bud you stuck in your buster before taking the broken pieces into the papers to form a joint. He watched you nipples harden at the brisk breeze that shook the plants next to you. Prompto tried to refrain from eye contact. You were simply rolling a join but God you turned him on. He wasn't going to tell you the truth about his crush though. No one was up to anything but he wanted to just see you. Your h/l h/c fell flawlessly around your face and you e/c eyes always strong and determined. And your smile, damn that smile could make the darkness hide with its tail between its legs. You were perfect. “There! Now lets light this baby. First you want to light it,” Sticking the joint in your mouth you inhaled to make sure it stay light. Breathing in until it filled you lungs holding it until the smoke intensified your high. You began to float. Breathing out you surrounded the nervous boy in the scent. Handing it to him, gaining his light touch from his finger touching yours sent a shiver down to your ignited core. The drug, increased the Oxycontin. You were getting a little excited. He held the joint to his mouth. “Put your lips gently to it and inhale, hold your breath then breath out slowly. It might take a while to feel it. But it'll feel calming after a few minutes. However each person gets their own type of high” Your eyes made him nervous, he was afraid to look stupid. Of course with his hesitation you thought he was getting cold feet. So walking up to him between his legs your grabbed the joint taking in the smoke before leaning down connecting your lips to his and breathed out and with shock took the breath and continued to inhale the huge toke you took. Then proceeded to do the rest. His eyes closed missing the touch of your lips against his before letting the smoke pass his sweet lips. You stared, it looked good on him. So damn good on him. “W...what was that?” He blushed as the smile crept upon your face.   
“THAT was called shotgun. Usually its easier for beginners to take it that way. How was it?” You were surprised he didn't choke.  
'It was...smooth.. not as rough as I thought.” The light floaty feeling began to Overwhelm your sense causing a large smile along your face, along with Prompto to whom seemed to like the drug was having his effect on him. Oh my God was he adorable. You stepped out of his space and slid your door open again.  
“How about we go watch some T.V”

As the days went by Prompto had visited your apartment every evening, even picking you up from work and supplying snacks and dinner. You felt you were turning Prompto in a total stoner... good God what have you done. You laughed as you attempted to teach him to roll his own joints. For a man whose shots never missed he didn't have the nimble fingers to roll them tightly enough. So you finally caved. “Here, I have something better for you to try. If this is smooth for you already just try this thing out.” He sat outside waiting for you to come back. Internally he felt embarrassed, he was dying to impress you.  
“come on man... you got this... Don't ruin this now. I mean I probably don't have a chance as it is... she's just so...”  
Sliding the door open catching his attention. You held a small ceramic f/c bong in your hands that you had pulled out of your freezer. “What is THAT!? And why is it frozen?” You handed him the tool as you pulled the crumbs from the attempted joint and dumped them in the bowl attached to it.   
“This my friend is a bong. The ice in it makes it smooth to pull, plus no joints needed. Hold the lighter to the bowl in hale what you want. Pull the bowl out and suck the rest of the smoke out. Would you like me to demonstrate.” He stared with his eyes glazing over and pupils dilated. It seemed as though he and no clue what the words coming out your mouth were.   
“No way! I got this.” You handed him the lighter as you watch him taking the biggest toke you have ever seen, burning the pieces into ash.   
In one swift motion he sat the bong down pulling you to his own lips shotgunning you. You gratefully accepted breathing in as he pushed his tongue in your mouth earning a moan from you. As the smoke began to slip between your mouths You made yourself at home on his lap. Taking a moment to blow out the smoke surrounding him in your sweet scent and the marijuana, Prompto breathed in deeply before attacking your neck with a lusting smirk. The new stuff you had bought today must have a little something else in it because holy shit did your senses sky rocket. The feeling of his soft lips marked your neck making you moan loudly. The sensations were more intense, much more then anything you ever had. You'd had sex intoxicated but this was and will be better. You must be love stoned because you were loving every second of this man lavishing in your presence. Watching you unwind and feeling good because of him made the confidence grow, his mind, heart and his manhood. Feeling his girth grow underneath yourself you began to grind with the little space you had on the chair. He moan with a smirk into your shoulder. He stood up with ease, with your legs locked around his waist placing you on the table. “Shouldn't we. Take. This inside?” You spoke between kisses his hand wrapped around your waste.   
“Let them watch. I don't care.” And he was right. Why ruin the moment because you were afraid. Its not like you were in public, right?  
Prompto broke your thought snaking a hand up your thighs. Adding the sensations to your core. It was a good night for you to wear your favourite skirt then huh? He continued to let his hands travel along the smooth surface, kissing you with you full forced and passion.  
You groaned when his lips parted but soon moaned with bliss as a finger slid against the wet folds outside of your drenched panties. “Already for me?” He whispered sweetly in your ear with a nibble of you ear lobe before ducking down to your bundle of nerves waiting impatiently for much needed attention. He looped his fingers underneath the rim of you underwear pulling them down setting them aside. “What a pretty pussy...” He said sticking one finger in, then another curving them perfectly, the pads of hits finger tips working their magic. He couldn't roll a joint worth shit but damn did he understand the women anatomy. He licked lightly at you small bundle of nerves earning a savoring cry of bliss, music playing tin his ears.   
“Promp....Prompto.” The only thing you could stutter.Satisfying that need you've desired for a very long time,,, and this man was giving it to you. With the motion of his fingers thrusting inside of you and his circling of his tongue pulled you over the edge quickly making your body quake with ecstasy.   
Bright eyed and stillstoned you looked at the man smiling at his accomplishment. “That was...”  
“Amazing? I know babe, and that's only the beginning.” He began to unbuckle his belt until you took a hand to stop him.  
“I want to...”   
“Y/n, not tonight.... Right now its all about you... besides i'm sure you've been waiting just as long as me.” He smiled reassuringly kissing you sweetly let you have a taste of your own essence. He pulled the belt from the loops. “Open up, you're going to need this!” Folding the belt, you bit on to it. He pulled his pants and underwear low enough to allow his member to spring free all glorious 7.5 inches with an immeasurable girth. Your eyes widened; The thought of how the fuck will this fit.   
“Don't worry y/n, your drenched it'll fit just fine....” His lustrous voice just made your self feel beyond ready.   
You managed to barely mumble 'just fuck me already' With him slowly sheathing himself inside of you. Holy hell is he over filling you, stretching your walls wider than you thought they could go. “Y/n...you're so damn tight.” His voice already in a shaking tone. “Its so fucking good.” You were bringing everything dirty about him out and you were soaking in every damn minute of it. Soon you began to shape perfectly around him, allowing the light pain turn into total and complete paradise. He made the right call with the belt as a gag, you're definitely going to need it. You bit down once he began to set a steady pace. Rocking the table gripping tightly to your hips. As you continue the sweat began to bead on his forehead. You allowed you hands roam from his shoulders to his chest. His body was small and slender but he was built like a tank. You swore next time he was in for a ride, the kind he was giving you. Now fucking you senseless.  
You felt you core to begin to bubble giving you a piece of what sex should really feel like and holy hell, you about to reach that bursting point. And in only mere seconds after picking up the pace nearly breaking the glass table from underneath you, you both came to a euphoric peak. As the belt slipped from between you lips Prompto kissed you with heated passion with a growl in his throat, giving you grip on your thighs.  
Moments later, catching your breath You slowly slid off the table nearly falling off. “Feels like I'm not walking for at least for two days.”   
That innocent smile of his reappeared on his face.  
“My bad....” a small blush brushed under his adoring freckles.   
“I'm not complaining.” You winked before going inside.

Laying you head on Prompto's legs you scrolled through your phone receiving a text from Gladio.  
'Hey, sounds like that table of yours is going to need to be fixed.'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to think of what to do with Amnesia... I have no idea what I'm doing with chapter 7 :(


End file.
